Savannah Lionfang
Summary Savannah Lionfang is the mother of Ava, Leon, and Oliver Lionfang. She serves as the main antagonist for The Secret Of Rain, though this is not revealed until late into the story. Background Savannah fell in love with Will, her best friend, when they were children. Will fell for another girl though, Brielle. When Savannah was told that Brielle was an Immortal, a member of a superhuman shapeshifting race that are immune to almost all harm, she vowed to create the one substance that can kill her: zoxide. Savannah married a rich unnamed man, using his wealth to pay for the research and creation of zoxide. She had a daughter with this Man, a girl named Ava. Years later, after hearing the announcement of Will and Brielle's first child, Savannah attempted to murder Brielle. Brielle escaped the attempt on her life, with the help of Will. However, during the commotion, the nanny of Will and Brielle's child left the baby alone, and in a fit of rage, Savannah stole the child. Savannah left the baby in a derelict alleyway in a town called Riverton, hoping that the baby would choke on the falling rain. After this, with her revenge complete, she had two more children, Leon, and years later, Oliver. During "The Secret Of Rain" Savannah starts out her appearances in The Secret Of Rain as being Leon and Ava's kind-hearted mother, and somebody who steps in as a mother-like figure for Rain. She, like her son, is determined to have Immortals world-wide killed. She creates a petition to have zoxide pumped into the Earth's air, which will kill all of the Immortals at once. After Ava is revealed to be the murderer, and someone who has framed the Immortals, Savannah tells Rain the story of her past. Eventually, Leon and Rain gather a small army of Immortals, and Savannah is killed by Ava herself. Physical Appearance Fair skin, green eyes, and white-blonde hair in a bob. She is usually seen wearing a blue-and-white patterned button up dress. on Brielle's life, she wears grey boots with a thin heel, plain grey pants, Relationships Ava Lionfang Savannah has a terrible relationship with her daughter; Ava is terrified of her. Ava, under Savannah's orders, killed her little brother, something that scarred her for life. Savannah mentally, emotionally, and physically abused Ava. Savannah constantly berated Ava, forced her to commit horrendous acts, and once, burned the tips of Ava's fingertips as punishment. Leon Lionfang Savannah once had a good relationship with her eldest son, with Leon looking up to her with full respect. Savannah tricked Leon into thinking that the Immortals were evil, making him unknowingly kill innocent people. After Savannah's true colours were revealed, Leon hated her, going as far to say that she was no longer his mother. Oliver Lionfang Almost nothing is known of the relationship between Savannah and Oliver. Savannah didn't care for Oliver in the slightest, happy to let him die in order to get her revenge. Rain Riverton Savannah was once a sort of mother figure to Rain, tricking her along with everyone else into thinking that Immortals were evil. Rain eventually found out what Savvy did to her, her parents, and Oliver, and immediately turned on Savannah, ready to fight. Will Savannah was deeply in love with Will, to the point that she had planned out an entire life with him, including marriage and having children. She seemed to feel as though she was entitled to Will. When Will fell in love with another girl, Savannah was deeply jealous, and something inside her snapped. Brielle Savannah has a deep, deep hatred for Brielle. As Will fell for Brielle and not Savannah, Savannah felt that Brielle had stolen the life that she was meant to have, a happy marriage with Will. Savannah went as far as to attempt to murder both Brielle, and Brielle's newborn daughter. Trivia * She cares very little, or possibly not at all, for her children. * She lets people call her "Savvy" Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters